


A Billion Miles and More

by SaltyNonCanonQueer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyNonCanonQueer/pseuds/SaltyNonCanonQueer
Summary: Set immediately after season 4.Lena’s journey with struggling over all the lies Kara has told her and learning that the thing she has always thought was a weird birthmark might actually be much more.It’s all about the slow burn.





	1. Chapter One

Lena’s jaw REALLY hurt. It was a nasty habit she inherited from her father, when they were stressed, angry, or frustrated they clenched their jaw. And right now, Lena was all three of those things and then some. She looked up from the algorithm she had been staring at for the majority of the day pinching the bridge of her nose. God she needed a drink. She looks over longingly at the cabinet in her office she knew housed the most delicious bourbon this side of the Mississippi. 

“Later” she promised herself. 

Ever since she had killed Lex and found out that all of her friendships were built on lies no amount of alcohol was helping. And she was at least a day behind on her work. It had only been two days since everything happened. Last night had been the worst so far. Sitting with all of them making nice like nothing was wrong. Like Kara wasn’t Supergirl and she didn’t just murder her brother.

Slamming her laptop shut she looked down at her watch, (3:47, that’s not too early) she thought as she stood and walked to the cabinet pulling out the bottle and removing the cup with more force than she intended causing it to slosh and soak her shirt. 

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!” She yelled as she slammed the bottle down grabbing a towel from one of the drawers.

“Uh, Lena?” Said a hesitant voice from behind her. 

Spinning around quickly she looses her balance and is caught by the strong hand of one Alex Danvers. “Woah, maybe you have had enough of that?” Asks Alex helping her right herself again and nodding a head to the bottle. 

“Believe it or not I haven’t even gotten to enjoy one drop yet.” Says Lena with more venom than she intended. Alex takes a step back raising her hands in surrender.

“Hey now, just a friend looking out. I certainly understand being upset over good spilt bourbon.” Alex says tilting her head to the side with empathetic eyes. “I came by to check on you. Not in a belittling way.” She adds quickly at Lena’s one raised brow. “I just care is all.”

In Lena’s head she gives a cynical laugh at that. (Sure, we really care about you Lena but you are still a Luther no matter what you do so of course we don’t actually trust you. Really great friends.) she thinks “I’m fine” is what comes out instead. She walks over to her small closet just off her office. Removing her shirt and digging for a new one. “So if that’s all you need I have a lot to do.” She says as she finally finds something suitable and slips it on turning back to Alex as she buttons it up. Alex’s face had turned to one of shock. “What? Haven’t seen a woman in her bra before?” Asks Lena raising her eyebrow again. 

“Uh no it’s not. . . I just um. . . Didn’t peg you as the tattoo kinda gal.” Says Alex bringing her face back to a normal appearance.

“I’m not.” States Lena while tucking her shirt in. “It’s a birth mark. Always had it.” 

“Huh.” Says Alex still watching her intently. “Yeah weird.” 

“So?” Asks lena again putting her hands on her hips and looking expectantly at Alex.

“Oh! Right, well you just seemed off last night so I wante-“

“Again, I’m fine.” Says Lena trying to put on a neutral face. “Just tired. A lot happened you know.” She feels a headache coming on and walks back to the bourbon for a second try. This time successfully pouring it over ice and leaning against her desk as she looks back up to Alex.

“Okay that’s fair, but hey listen.” She says walking over in front of Lena. “I hope you know you can always talk to me.” She says putting a hand on Lena’s arm and Lena has to fight herself not to flench. “And I’m having everyone over again tonight for this awesome new barbecue recipe I foun-“

“I’m sorry but I really have a lot of work to catch up on toni-“ Lena starts to cut her off.

“Okay that’s fine.” Says Alex her eyes turning a little hard. “Just. . . Come by if you get time okay?” 

“Okay.” Relents Lena taking a long swig of her drink.

“Well, I’ll let you get back to it.” Says Alex turning and leaving.

“Uuuggghhh” Lena groans as she spins around walks out onto her balcony. “Fuck today. Fuck this week even.” She says to herself as she finishes the drink in one go. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Where’s Lena?” Asks Kara in a muffled voice around the barbecue she is shoveling into her mouth. Alex looks up at her sister in a way that clues Kara into something being up. 

“She couldn’t make it. Too much work.” She replies while tilting her her to the other side of the room indicating they need to talk in private.

“Oh uh. . . That sucks!” Exclaims Kara loudly. “Well. . . I really need some uh, advice about this piece I’m working on. But um. . . I don’t want to bore you guys so um. . . Alex will you come over here and I can ask you about it?” Alex rolls her eyes at Kara’s inability to be subtle. 

“Sure” She says as she sets down her food and walks to the other side of the room with Kara. “You are terrible at that you know.” 

“I know! Ugh, the other day when I saved that train I literally went on a rant about having to pee to Snapper for like, ten minutes before running out the door.” Kara says pouting. “But anyway what’s up?” 

“I went to see Lena today since we all noticed she was being weird last night.” Kara nods her head. “First of all, something it totally off about her. But second, she changed in front of me. Long story.” She says cutting off the questions about to roll of Kara’s tongue. “And there was this crazy mark in her back. I thought it was a tattoo but when I asked her she said it’s a birth mark. I’ve had this job long enough to know something that weird isn’t there without reason.”

“What did it look like?” Asks Kara leaning back against Alex’s dresser. 

“Honestly? Kryptonian.” At this Kara stands up straight getting closer to Alex.

“Are you serious?! Like you think something happened to her? Wait, where was it exactly?” Kara asks grabbing Alex’s arms.

“Woah, chill okay?” Says Alex as she waits for Kara to let her go and nod her head. “Yes, I’m serious, and you know how much a hate that question. Again, she said it’s a birth mark so if something happened she would have had to be really little when it did. And it’s directly in her spine at the small of her back” at those last words Kara’s eyes get huge.

“It can’t be. . .” She says as she steps back wide eyed. 

“Can’t be what?” Alex whisper yells taking a step closer to her. 

“On Krypton, if your best match wasn’t also Kyptonian they would bare a mark indicating they belonged to someone of Krypton. . . It’s really rare though. . .” Kara says as she runs a hand through her hair. 

“So Lena’s perfect match was it or is Kyptonian?” Asks Alex.

“Is.” States Kara. “If they were dead the mark would have faded away. The problem is, the only way to know who is her match is with technology we definitely don’t have on this planet.” Kara says finally leaning back and relaxing her stance again. “This is insane. How did I not know this?” 

“To be fair there are probably a lot of things you both don’t know about each other.” Alex says as she lays a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Are you planning to tell her?” 

“Yes. . . I just. I don’t know how Alex. She will never trust me again. I’ve been lying to her for so long. . . But I can’t imagine not having her in my life.” Kara says as she removes her glasses annoyed by everything they stand for at the moment. 

“Well, sooner is better that later Kara. And maybe the news that she has a perfect match out there will help.” Alex squeezes her sisters shoulder. “Let’s go eat more?” She asks catching Kara’s sad blue eyes. 

“Yeah.” Agrees Kara following her sister back to their friends.

Kara feels like her heart might beat out of her chest as she stares down at her half eaten plate. (How can she not be hungry? She is always hangry) she thinks as she looks around at all of the people she loves. Lena’s absence feels painful as she tries to swallow past the lump in her throat. 

What she really doesn’t understand is why the news of that mark bothers her so much. She should be happy for her friend. But something about makes Kara want to go find someone to punch. Man she has a lot to think about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter Two

Lena had successfully avoided everyone for nearly a week and a half. One thing Lena always prided herself in is her ability to be alone; recently she was beginning to to believe that it was better that way. Friends weren’t something a Luthor got to have. One way she had been so successful was by never leaving her office and of course it was the most believable thing in the world that a workaholic would spend so much time there. 

Still, as she leaned back in her chair to prop her feat onto her desk. She couldn’t help but think about how nice it was working in the DEO lab. The constant hustle and bustle of people coming in and out. 

During her time there, Supergirl/Kara wasn’t an active part of the team. But she had been before. When Alex had offered to let her stay on as a DEO consultant the only reason she accepted was because Supergirl would be there. And to spite her best efforts Lena actually enjoyed her. Maybe even a little too much. 

But of course all of that made sense the moment Lena realized what an idiot she had been. 

Yet, here she was. Sitting at her desk, avoiding everyone, but always with the news on and always with her DEO emergency phone next to her at all times. She tried to justify this by telling herself that she cared about the world and the people in it so she would help if needed. But she knew that was a lie. She was waiting on one of them to force her to interact. She was waiting on Supergirl to need her, no she was waiting on Kara. No. She was waiting on them both.

Sure, Kara had texted her. A lot actually, far more than their normal “lunch today?”Or “game night tonight?” And general probes to hangout. 

This was “how are you?” And “what are you up to?” Even the most reason one that has Lena downing another glass of wine and staring at her phone. “Are we okay?”. (How does one even answer that?) she thinks as she groans and angrily shoved her phone away. 

“Of course we aren’t oh-fucking-kay Kara!” She says standing up to resume her, now, normal pacing routine. She turns to her window coming to a dead stop. 

Floating there is Supergirl herself. Seeing Lena notice her she comes forward. Lena swears she sees her puff out her chest a little as she lands on Lena’s balcony with that air of superiority Lena always admired. Striding through Lena’s open door as if welcomed in. “Good evening Lena.” Says Supergirl.

The formality of it all is down right comical now and Lena can’t help the snort that leaves her as stares at Kara. Her Kara, as Supergirl. The whole thing was hysterical if you put all the betrayal and lies aside. 

Seeing the look of shock and confusion that passes over her face causes Lena to turn back around to her bar to pour something a little stronger. “And what, Supergirl is it that you want?” She asks not even trying in her intoxicated state to hold the bitterness and anger from her voice. 

When she turns she can’t help the pause in her emotions at the insecurity and sadness she find in Kara’s gorgeous blue eyes. It was always impossible to stay mad at Kara when she deals out that look. Standing before her now Lena feels even more stupid that she never realized Kara was Supergirl. 

“Well I. . .” Kara starts out with obvious nervousness in her voice and stops herself squaring her shoulders and starting again. “The DEO needs your help with a new device we are trying to develop.” She says confidently.

“Is that so?” Says Lena staring over the rim of her glass at Kara. She saunters over to her until they are a mere foot apart. “And what would this. . . ‘Device’ serve to do?” She asks staring at Kara as if she is her prey. (Might as well make her as uncomfortable as possible.) she thinks smirking as Kara takes a small step back eyes going wide. 

“Oh. . . Well, it would help us. . . Find someone. . . Or rather, find out who someone is.” States Kara visibly trying her best to keep up a strong persona. 

“Hmmm, that’s very vague of you.” Says Lena stepping backwards until her ass touches her desk. She scoots up onto it propping her legs instead on her chair. All the while keeping eye contact with Kara who now is starting to blush under her gaze. 

Lena poorly fights the grin as she hears Kara loudly swallow before replying. “We will tell you anything you need to know once you agree to help.” Says Kara.

“Ha! Oh that’s funny.” Says Lena finally breaking the eye contact and taking a long lip. “That’s really just hysterical. Are you always so funny?” She asks setting her drink down and leaning back farther on her desk. 

“Well I. . . I’m sorry I don’t understand?” Kara replies and the frustration is evident.

“Do your friends find you funny Supergirl?” Lena replies more boldly.

These seem to be the right words to break through Kara’s act as she takes an aggressive step forward “Well the ones who care to be in my life do.” She says accusatorially.

“HA!” Exclaims Lena throwing her head back before righting herself and sitting up. She pulls on her best poker face. “I will help.” She says waving her hand in a dismissive manner. “I’ll be there first thing tomorrow morning and we can discuss these details I need to know. If that’s all, I have very important things to do.” 

At this Lena can’t tell what but something swims in Kara’s eyes that somehow makes them seem even bluer. “Actually, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something really serious.” She says pulling her arms around her front to hold her elbow in a very self-conscious manner.

“It’s really not a good time for me to talk right now Supergirl. Besides, I’m sure you have someone out there to save.” Says Lena coldly as she stands up and sits in her chair with her back to Kara, clearly indicating that the conversation won’t continue. 

“Oh. . . I see. Well, tomorrow then. Have a good evening miss Luther.” Lena knows, to spite herself, she visibly flinched at the dig.

She stays with her back ramrod straight until she hears the iconic swoosh of Kara’s departure.

“Fuck!” She says out loud as she stands and starts pacing again. 

She knows what Kara was about to do. It could have been a million things but Lena knows in her gut that Kara was going to tell her the truth finally. But Lena would be damned if she let it be that easy now.

Stopping her pacing she sits down again grabbing her drink. “No I think not” she says as she swirls her drink watching the ice. “I’m going to have my fun with this.” And with that she downs the whole glass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was just thinking over changing into her pajamas when she hears loud incessant banging start at her door. Walking over quickly the banging stops and she looks through the peep hole to see her sister tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

“Hey Kar-“ She starts opening the door.

“Oh there is SO something wrong with Lena.” Butts in Kara shoving past her. She immediately starts pacing the small length of Alex’s apartment while looking down. “I flew over there to see if she was okay because she hasn’t responded to me in almost TWO WEEKS and she seemed fine and not busy at all. So, I texted her and asked if we were okay because obviously, I’m the problem then and when she got it she read it and got pissed! She even said ‘of course we aren’t oh-fucking-kay Kara’ our loud! LOUDLY out loud even.”

“Kara, we have talked about you listening in when you shou-“ tried Alex again.

“Oh I’m just getting started though, just you wait!” Replies Kara as her pacing speed picks up even more. Giving up Alex walks to one of her chairs and collapses into it. “She saw me! So naturally I took the approach of saying I was there on DEO business and that we need her help on a project. Which isn’t untrue!” Says Kara quickly at Alex’s look of disapproval. 

“Yes but we have our ‘special phones’ for that Kara.” Says Alex pinching her nose and closing her eyes. 

“Whatever!” Kara exclaims. “She agreed to help but I swear Alex! Lena was antagonizing me!”

At this Alex sits up looking at her sister curiously. “How so?” She asks trying to keep her voice neutral. 

Kara stops her pacing and sits down by Alex looking at the ceiling. “Just like. . . I don’t know. Looking at me weirdly? Like she was making fun of me, but was also mad at me? And then there was something else in her eyes. Like she wanted to eat me or something” Says Kara blushing and looking down to her hands. 

Alex busts out laughing “like she wanted to eat you?!” She quotes back.

“Alex! It’s not funny! It was really, REALLY weird.” Scrambles Kara.

Alex stills her laughter down to a grin she can’t help. “Okaaaay, So Lena wants to eat you. That doesn’t sound too bad.” Alex says leaning back and serving Kara her most innocent look.

“You. Are. IMPOSSIBLE!” Says Kara standing again.

“Hey, hey, sit back down” Says Alex as she catches her sisters hand. “I’m sorry and I’m listening. Really, I promise. What happened after?” 

“I tried to tell her.” Says Kara sitting back down and brining her knees up under her chin as she hugs her legs. “I was really going to do it. Again. But she was so rude and said she didn’t want to talk because she was ‘too busy’. And that’s bullshit I’ve been keeping an eye on her and after 6ish she just plays card games or chess by herself while she drinks.”

“Wait, you’ve been watching her? Kara!” Exclaims Alex. “That’s seriously breaching her privacy!”

Kara winces “I know, I just. . . I can’t not know she is okay.” She says quietly as she rests her forehead to her knees. “I don’t know what is wrong with me but I can’t stand her and I not being okay. Supergirl or Kara. I should have told her long ago. Now she is already mad and I’m trying to lay a huge bomb on her.” 

Hearing the tears in Kara’s voice Alex moves from her chair over to the couch patting the spot next to her and letting Kara come tuck herself under her arm. Before starting “Kara, I think there has always been a lot of complex factors in your friendship with Lena. It’s never been simple and never will be. You need to tell her. Soon. It’s eating you alive and while I know you are an empathetic person, this” She says gesturing her hand up and down at Kara. “Is on a whole new level. Honestly, you haven’t been like this since Mon El left earth the first time.”

Kara tenses at those words. Alex is right, she hasn’t felt like this since then. Maybe even then wasn’t as bad as now. Lena meant as much to Kara as Alex did to her. But it was in such a different way. When Lena looked at her like that it didn’t just make Kara feel uncomfortable and confused. It made her feel kind of excited. 

Swallowing past the lump in her throat Kara stood up startling Alex in the process. She needed to get out of here and stop thinking about Lena like. . . That. “Thank you Alex. I need to go, I hear sirens.” Says Kara heading for the door. 

“Damn okay. Well, I love you and be safe!” Replies Alex from behind her.

Stopping at the doorframe she turns briefly to Alex. “I love you too.” And with that she bolts for the roof and takes off at top speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it and as always, let me know what you think.


End file.
